gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gleekfan101/Jgal12's Glee: The Unitards Fan Fiction Wiki - Administration Team Being Decided
This is a very important issue. Jgal12's Glee: The Uitards Wiki desperately needs some admins to keep the wiki in good shape. I am looking for one bureaucrat and seven admins. A bueaucrat is basically just like a head admin. I am currently a bureaucrat as well as Pink-Blue-Yellow. In case you don't understand what I am looking for, this may help: Bureaucrats: *Jgal12 *Pink-Blue-Yellow *? Admins: *? *? *? *? *? *? *? The way that the admins and one buro will be chosen is like this: *If you would like to be a buro or an admin, just make a blog post on THIS wiki, telling me why you would make a good admin. *Add the link to the blog post in a comment on this page. *I will be selecting all the admins from the blog posts, and the buro will be decided by other users from the Glee Wiki. They will be voting for you, as they are random members who do not know you, and will vote for you because they believe in what you have written on your blog post, and think you would be the right one to help lead the wiki above others. Remember some good qualities you look for in an admin: *Personality: A kind and friendly personality is needed to be an admin. A welcoming, nice person with a gret heart. *Attention to other users: An admin should always pay attention to other users, and never ignore them, no matter what they are asking for. *Activeness: Admins should be quite active on a wiki to become an admin in the first place. If the user that is an admin on the wiki doesn't visit the wiki in 20 days or longer, they will lose their job as admin. The only way to avoid this happening, is if you have a good reason as to why you should be kept, eg. going on a holiday for a month, or my mother's sick (hopefully this doesn't happen to you of course). *Racism/sexism: Racism and sexism is not accepted on the wiki, especially as an admin. Rights will be removed if you can't be trusted with this area *Basic Wiki Editing Skills: You should not be an admin if you don't know how to do something as simple as edit a page. You must have the skills to use basic wiki formatting. We don't need people with degrees in computer designing or anything like that, we just need someone who can do basic editing. You will not be considered if you cannot edit a page! *People Skills: You must have good people skills, meaning that you can deal with problems. Looking on both sides of the problem and being fair to all users is something you need. You cannot be too shy to ban a user who is clearly breaking the rules by spamming the wiki etc. *Always follows the wiki's rules: You must follow the rules and regulations of the wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts